Lizards
Lizards & Lizards & Day at the Zoo is an upcoming episode of Henry Danger. Synopsis At the Man Cave, Ray, Charlotte, and Schwoz are watching Drake & Josh on TV. Then, the show is interrupted by the news, and Trent says that a legendary monkey named Larry the Wimp is lost in the rainforest, because the lazy owners of the monkey, Billy, Goat, and Gruff, forgot to keep him in his cage. Ray decides to go to the rainforest and find Larry the Wimp. He blows a bubble, and transforms into Captain Man. Then, he goes up the tube. At the Hart House, Henry and Jasper are talking about the zoo. Jasper says that he was banned from the zoo when he was 5. In the flashback, Jasper is going to the zoo with his parents. He decides that he wants to "play" with the elephants, and his parents let him. He jumps into the cage, and is sprayed by an elephant. The security guards come, and ask Jasper why he's in there. Jasper says he wanted to play with the animals. The security guards ask Mr. and Mrs. Dunlop if they let him play in there. They shake their heads, and they're all kicked out and banned from the zoo. In the present, Henry suggests that maybe they can disguise Jasper as someone new in the neighborhood, and Piper should come along to be the second half of Jasper's disguise, but Piper refuses. Henry makes her do it. At the rainforest, Captain Man is searching for Larry the Wimp, when suddenly a bunch of lizard people arrive. Thinking that Captain Man is their hero, they start to hail. Captain Man is confused, so he calls Charlotte. He tells Charlotte that there's a bunch of people who think he's their hero. Charlotte looks up the lizard people, and it says that if a superhero ever comes into their "land" then it's their "hero". Captain Man is put in a cage by the people. At the Swellview Zoo, Jasper and Piper are disguised as an adult. The welcome welcomes them, and Jasper says that he's Gary Poppins. He successfully makes it in. Suddenly, Piper starts to complain about being in there, and Henry tells her she has to stay quiet. Then, some security guards arrive in panic, and Jasper asks them what's wrong. They say that a dangerous tiger was accidently let out of his cage, and there gonna call Captain Man and Kid Danger. Meanwhile, Captain Man gets the call, but he is in a trap where he can't reach his hands. Henry goes into a bathroom stall, and talks to Charlotte on his watch. He says that she needs to respond to the Captain Man and Kid Danger hotline because there's a dangerous tiger at the Swellview Zoo. Charlotte does it, so Henry transforms into Kid Danger. He makes his entry, and a security guard asks where Captain Man is, and Kid Danger says he doesn't know. He sees the tiger, and realizes it might be hard to fight. At the rainforest, Captain Man is telling the people to let him out, and he isn't his hero. One of them decides to use his "hero glasses" to see if he is really who they think he is, and then he's let go. At the Swellview Zoo, Kid Danger wonders if he should fight the tiger. Everyone says he should, so he decides to. They have a big fight, and Kid Danger learns that he is stronger than a tiger. Then, Schwoz arrives with his super sucker. Kid Danger asks what he's doing here, and Schwoz says he's here because they said that I could show everyone the super sucker to get some ladies, since he no longer has Haley. He turns on the super sucker, but it sucks Jasper's disguise, and the security guards and the welcomer recognize him. They notice Piper in the disguise, and they kick both of them out, and ban Piper from the zoo. Schwoz decides to go back to the Man Cave. At the rainforest, Captain Man keeps searching for Larry The Wimp, when suddenly, he finds him. He brings him back to the Man Cave, where they celebrate. They decide to bring him back to Billy, Goat, and Gruff. They tell them that since they found his monkey, maybe they can find his shark for them. Captain Man passes out. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Andreson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barret as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast *Shane Yoon as Tim *Scott Weinger as Billy *Bruce Dinsmore as Goat *Tony Hale as Gruff *Antony M. Bertram as Officer Kogen